Matching (Assortis)
by Aho-Ushi-Lambo
Summary: Traduction de "Matching" de Sakura Yukine. - - Toudou avait le chic pour les assortir - - Très léger Makishima x Toudou. .


**/!\ SHONEN-AI, Soit relations entre hommes (hyper light, certes mais sait-on jamais). On n'aime pas, on ne lit pas.**

Titre : Matching (Assortis)

**Auteur **: Sakura Yukine

PDV : Externe

Pairing : Très léger Makishima x Toudou

Résumé : Toudou avait le chic pour les assortir.

Rating : K

Disclaimer : Yowamushi Pedal est à Wataru Watanabe. L'histoire est à Sakura Yukine. Rien n'est à moi pour ce coup !

**Note : Tout d'abord, le lien vers le profil de l'auteure (sans les espaces) :**

** www. fanfiction . ****net /u / 6133302 /**

**Note 2 : Ensuite, ceci est ma toute première traduction, mais certainement pas la dernière vu le manque de fictions sur ce fandom ET mon propre manque d'inspiration, donc n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voyez quoi que ce soit qui cloche. **

* * *

><p>« Ouvres-le !»<p>

Makishima fixa l'emballage du cadeau que Toudou avait fourré dans ses mains. Toudou arborait un sourire lumineux et était visiblement très excité. Il paraissait prêt à se mettre à sautiller d'anticipation à tout moment, anxieux qu'il ouvre le paquet.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire, Maki-chan ! Tu dois l'ouvrir. »

Makishima regarda le cadeau dans ses mains. La boîte carrée n'était pas très profonde et l'emballage soigné de façon surprenante était retenu par un ruban.

Toudou lui faisait sans cesse ce genre de farce alors il n'aurait pas dû être surpris. Au début c'était des dragonnes de portable assorties, puis étaient venus les colliers assortis (étonnamment en or, même s'il n'aurait pas dû être aussi choqué quand Toudou avait insisté sur le fait qu'il était trop beau pour les bijoux en toc), alors Makishima n'osait pas imaginer ce qui l'attendait dans cette boîte, probablement d'autres accessoires assortis…

« Allez ! Je veux voir ta réaction quand tu verras ce que c'est ! »

Makishima soupira alors qu'il tirait finalement sur le ruban, le laissant tomber au sol. Toudou le rattrapa juste avant et le froissa, « Tu ne devrais pas jeter tes déchets par terre, Maki-chan. »

Ignorant la remarque, Makishima passa ses doigts sous le pli du papier. Il les fit glisser dessous et tira sur le scotch. Il ne fallut qu'un instant pour l'ouvrir, mais Toudou semblait penser que cela prenait une éternité. L'adolescent brun prit l'emballage et le froissa bruyamment, espérant presser l'autre.

« Si tu continues, je vais prendre mon temps. »

« Maki-chan ! Je n'en peux plus, dépêches toi ! »

Il enleva doucement l'adhésif qui retenait le couvercle de la boîte. Il n'essayait pas vraiment de l'ouvrir, ravi d'embêter Toudou qui devenait vraiment impatient. Quand il eut retiré trois des quatre morceaux, le brun retira le couvercle, incapable d'attendre plus longtemps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Pas mal, non ? » Toudou était visiblement très fier de lui.

Makishima fixa le contenu de la boîte : un serre-tête reposant dans une profusion de papier de soie. Il n'arrivait même pas à être surpris : il aurait dû le voir venir, il s'agissait de Toudou après tout.

« Il est assorti à mon préféré, tu vois ? » Il désigna le bandeau qui retenait ses propres cheveux. Evidemment : serre-têtes assortis, Makishima aurait dû deviner.

« Qu'est-ce que ce que t'en penses ? C'est génial, hein ? » Toudou ne lui laissa même pas le temps de donner une réponse avant de plonger sa main dans la boîte, coiffant les cheveux de Makishima avec ses doigts et plaçant le serre-tête sur son crâne. « Parfait ! Il te va ! »

OoOooO

L'entraînement était fini pour la journée et les membres de l'équipe Sohoku se changeaient avant de rentrer chez eux. Makishima passa une main dans ses cheveux, essayant de cacher la sueur, il les laverait une fois chez lui, mais ce brossage rapide ferait l'affaire jusque là. Sa frange en revanche n'allait pas rester en place. Ses yeux fouillèrent son sac à la recherche de ça. Cela retiendrait les mèches hors de ses yeux.

Pour une quelconque raison, il était incapable de se séparer du serre-tête. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il aurait dû apprécier le geste, mais il était hors de question de le porter en public.

Il l'attrapa et soupira, vaincu. Il détestait faire plaisir à Toudou mais, heureusement, Toudou n'était pas là et il n'y avait que Makshima et son équipe. Toudou n'en saurait jamais rien.

« Woah, c'est tellement cool, Makishima-san ! »

Makishima put seulement dévisager Onoda avant de s'exclamer « Non, ça ne l'est pas ! »

« Ca me rappelle Toudou-san. Je sais ! Est-ce vous portez tous les deux des serre-têtes assortis ? »

« Absolument pas ! » Il dut se ruer hors du local du club avant que le plus jeune ne remarque à quel point il était en train de rougir...

OoOooO

« Hey, Toudou-san, Sakamichi-kun veut savoir si tu as donné à Makishima un serre-tête assorti au tien. » demanda Manami. L'équipe Hakone venait elle aussi de terminer son entraînement.

Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'Onoda avait demandé à Manami à propos de Toudou. Il lui avais envoyé un texto demandant si quelque chose se passait entre les deux et disant que Makishima portait un serre-tête identique à celui de Toudou et avait l'air un peu gêné à ce sujet, ce qui était vraiment cool sur son aîné d'après le garçon à lunette.

Toudou sourit pour lui-même, pensant à quel point Makishima devait être beau avec. « Pourquoi ? Il le porte ? » Le visage de Toudou s'illumina de joie et d'excitation alors qu'il pressait Manami.

« C'est ce que Sakamichi-kun m'a dit. Il a aussi dit qu'il était très embarrassé. »

« Je savais qu'il allait aimer. »

« Alors tous les deux, vous êtes ensembles ? »

Toudou enroula une mèche autour de son doigt, arborant un sourire suffisant « Bien sur qu'on est ensemble. Comment Maki-chan pourrait résister à ça ? »

* * *

><p><strong><em>J'ai rien de spécial à ajouter, si ce n'est que j'aime bien cette fic que je trouve marrante. J'espère qu'elle vous a plue. <em>**

**_A la prochaine. _**


End file.
